Daisuke Narumi
|kanji =鳴海大介 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 194 cm (6' 4") |weight = 82 kg (181 lbs) |team = Josei High |position = Center |talent = |first appearance manga = Chapter 81 |first appearance anime = Episode 28 |anime voice = Nobuyuki Hiyama |birthday = July 6th, Cancer|blood type = B}} Daisuke Narumi (鳴海大介 Narumi Daisuke) is a first year rookie at Josei High. Appearance Narumi is very tall and buff for a high school boy. He has brown, combed back hair, with a few strands of hair hanging over his forehead. He wears the Josei uniform with the number 9. Personality Narumi is very arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. As a way of concentration, he listens to heavy metal and reads porn magazines.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 19 His love for erotic women is further expressed when he heard Seirin had a female coach and he was dissappointed when he saw Riko, expecting a sexy woman with nice curves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 2 It seems that his tension on-court goes up when he knows a sexy woman is present, which didn't happen with Riko. Story Winter Cup preliminaries Narumi first appears in the dressing room of Josei High in the Winter Cup building. He is seen "concentrating" while listening to heavy metal and looking at porn. The other players have a conversation, but Narumi ignores them until he hears that Seirin's coach is a woman, to which he reacts hopefully. Kawase says that they won't have any problem against Seirin, because they will release Narumi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 21 Both teams come on the court and Narumi sighs. He complains to Kawase that he gave him false hope. He explains himself pointing at Riko, Seirin's coach, and says that he's greatly disappointed. He yells that he expected a sexy woman but that she has no sexiness at all. Riko is very angered and orders Seirin to slaughter them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 3 The match eventually begins. Josei begins the match with double-teaming Seirin's rookie, Taiga Kagami. Because of this, they manage to lead the match with 5 – 13. Again, Kagami loses the ball and Narumi comments that this will be a piece of cake. Kawase warns him to not let his guard down. The match restarts and Kiyoshi takes the ball to the hoop. Narumi is guarding him and predicts by Kiyoshi's movements that he'll take a hook shot. He thinks by himself that he will easily block it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 9 But then, Kiyoshi uses his abnormally large hands to change his movements and pass it to Hyūga. Narumi is foiled. Hyūga scores a three-pointer and later steals the ball and it ends up with Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi goes up again an Narumi doesn't know if he is going to hook shot or pass. Kiyoshi changes his movements again, easily passes him and makes a lay-up.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 12 Narumi thinks by himself that he can't read his movements at all and that his timing for releasing the ball is exceptionally late, giving him the advantage of postponement. Narumi concludes that he won't be able to stop him. He decides that he can't do anything at defense, but he can just slam through when attacking. This was a mistake, as Kiyoshi still plays as a center and blocks it easily. The match continues with Seirin completely taking the upperhand and Narumi still not able to do something about Kiyoshi. Josei's double-team on Kagami loosens at Kagami finally breaks through. He drives to the goal, but Narumi immediately covers him. He yells at him that the match isn't over yet. Kagami is glad that he can still go up against a guy like him, but says that he'll end it right now. Kagami jumps from the freethrow-line and seems to float in the air. Narumi is amazed that there are high school boys that can jump that high. Kagami finishes the game with dunking the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 15 Narumi hasn't been seen since. Skill Daisuke was described as a big rookie and compared to Kagami,Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 20 so he must have proven himself in the past to be a strong and good player. Narumi was Josei's trump card, but because Seirin dominated Josei's only seen match, his abilities weren't really seen. However, he wasn't strong enough to win against Kiyoshi under the basket and also wasn't able to stop Kagami at the last offense, which make his abilities a great disappointment in contrast to his bragging. Trivia According to KUROFES: * His motto: "Throw a sprat to catch a mackerel" * Hobby: Walking a dog * His specialty: Crushing apples with bare hands * Favorite food: Beef jerky References Navigation id:Daisuke Narumi Category:Josei High Category:C Category:Players Category:Characters